Singin' in the Rain
by xoxo Cherie
Summary: In which Austin's fear of umbrellas leads to some fun in the rain. Fluffy one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Austin & Ally_ or_ Singin' in the Rain._**

* * *

"Austin, you know you don't have to walk in the rain." Ally called to her blond best friend over the pitter-patter of the heavy rain shower.

"It's no big deal."

Aforementioned blond best friend was walking in the pouring rain, staying a safe distance away from Ally. _And her umbrella._

"But you're going to get sick! We're recording our new song tomorrow. What if you lose your voice?" she asked worriedly.

Austin shrugged his shoulders trying to act nonchalant, but it didn't have the effect he wanted since his shoulders kept shaking. Even though Miami felt like summer year-round, the water was cold hitting his skin.

"I'm fine."

"Austin, get under the umbrella!" She made her way towards his direction, but Austin backtracked like he was about to be attacked by a rabid animal.

"It's okay, Ally!" His voice raised an octave, and his brown eyes bugged out of his face comically. He stretched his arms out in front of him trying to keep Ally (or the umbrella, rather) an arm's-length away.

"It's okay!" he repeated. "You don't have to come any further!"

The panic was evident in his voice, but Ally wasn't about to let him walk the half-mile back to her house soaked to the bone.

"Austin," she stopped advancing towards him and he looked slightly relieved, "the umbrella isn't going to hurt you," she said slowly, like she was talking to a small child.

He glanced between Ally's earnest eyes and the pink and green, polka-dotted umbrella in her hands. His hand went to push his hair out of his face (nervous habit). She ignored the way her heart leapt to her throat as she watched him. His wet mop of hair was a shade darker than usual thanks to the water and it stuck up in a weird way after he ran his fingers through it. In the back of her mind, she wondered how he could still be so good-looking even when he was drenched and disheveled. She shook the thoughts from her head.

"I don't know."

Ally wanted to roll her eyes. Austin had recently turned sixteen, but he could pass for a six year old sometimes. She forced down the urge, and instead made a spontaneous decision that even took her by surprise. She folded the umbrella, quickly getting soaked in the process.

"What are you doing?" The look of alarm was back on Austin's face.

"Well," she yelled out, trying to keep the rain from drowning out her words, "if you aren't going to get under the umbrella, then I'm not going to let you get drenched in the rain alone."

"Don't be stupid!" he yelled back, "Get back under the umbrella. You're going to get sick!"

Even though the gray sky was obscuring the sun, the dry look on Ally's face could be seen clear as day.

"You realize that's the same exact thing I just told you, right?"

He looked like he was about to argue, but he stopped short, trying to think of something to say. Instead, Austin shrugged and his signature grin lit up his face.

"Whoops."

Before Ally could really roll her eyes, Austin grabbed her hand and started running.

"Austin!" she shrieked, but he couldn't hear her over his own laughter, and soon, Ally realized she was laughing too.

He stopped abruptly before spinning around and starting to sing. _"I'm singin' in the rain. Just singin' in the rain. What a glorious feelin'! I'm happy again!"_

He sang at the top of his lungs, but between verses, bursts of laughter escaped his lips.

_"I'm laughin' at clouds, so dark up above. The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love."_

Ally watched as he danced, stepping wildly to the rhythm of the song and deliberately stomping in the puddles in the dips of the sidewalk. He stopped right in front of her, grabbing her hands and twirling her around.

"Come on, Ally! Sing with me! _Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place. _Sing!"

She inhaled deeply, her breath ragged from the running and laughing. _"Come on with the rain. I've a smile on my face,"_ they sang together. _"I'll walk down the lane with a happy refrain." _He grabbed her hand again, skipping along the sidewalk with her. _"Just singin', singin' in the rain."_

Twirling her around one more time, he stopped her so she was facing him, only inches away. The pair tried to catch their breaths, but there were wide, matching smiles on both of their faces.

_"I'm singin',"_ Austin sang softly, almost a whisper, "_and dancin' in the rain."_

The stood in silence for a few long moments staring at each other, the only sound that was audible was the heavy pitter-patter of the rain hitting the pavement. He couldn't tell who leaned in first, but the inches between them were suddenly centimeters. They stopped, only a breath away from each other. Before he could stop himself, he closed the distance, pressing his lips against hers, winding his arms around her waist.

Ally stood still for a moment, taken by surprise, but then she was moving on autopilot. She dropped the umbrella that she'd been holding and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. She stood on her tiptoes, suddenly very aware of the height difference between them. Austin's arms tightened around her waist, holding her flush against him. He could feel the rapid beating of his heart, or maybe that was Ally's that he could feel pulsing against his chest.

In his head, he vaguely thought that this must be why girls went crazy over kissing in the rain. Their clothes clung to their wet skin, goose bumps trailed up and down their bare arms, and, even though the rainwater hitting them was cold, they were conscious of how warm it was when they were holding each other. Their lips moved slowly, back and forth to a random beat only they could hear, kind of like a song. But this was a rush Austin had never experienced while performing.

They finally pulled apart slowly, like they were afraid the moment would escape them. They tried to catch their breaths again, except this time for a completely different reason. Austin was the first to regain his senses. He looked down at Ally through half-lidded eyes, a lazy smile on his lips.

She met his eyes, biting her lip unsurely before saying, "I guess we didn't really need that umbrella."

His lips spread into a wide grin. "Nah. This was way more fun."

She beamed up at him, a light sparkling in her eyes. They untangled themselves from each other, before Austin grabbed her hand again and began making a dash for her house.

The pink and green, polka-dotted umbrella lay forgotten on the street.

* * *

**AN: So this is an idea that I had after watching _Filmmaking & Fear Breaking_. I wrote a few sentences of it a while ago and left it in a folder thinking it'd never go anywhere, but I was struck by some sudden inspiration to write it (namely the kind of inspiration that keeps you from studying for midterms). I don't think it's my best work, but I wanted to write some Auslly fluff to get me through until Sunday when _Girlfriends & Girl Friends_ comes out. Tell me what you think?**

**I hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

**xoxo Cherie**


End file.
